


Birthday Surprise

by DreamerFae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerFae/pseuds/DreamerFae
Summary: It is Kaneki's birthday and his wife and daughter plans to surprise him.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Set after events of Tgre last chapter.

It was already 12.34am by the time Kaneki reached home from the expedition outside Tokyo and he collapsed onto his bed as soon as he came out from the shower. Touka couldn't bear to wake the tired male up so she pressed a kiss to his forehead and whispered, "happy birthday, Ken."

—

20th December.

The next morning, Kaneki stirred in his sleep as the sunlight filled the room and he turned to his side, stretching his arms out to reach for his wife but they met with an empty space. His eyes shot open and he bolted up in bed. Where is she? Was she kidnapped by—his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a metal bowl hitting the floor before a squeak came from his daughter, and he could hear his wife go 'shhhh, you're going to wake papa up!'.

He sighed in relief and dropped back down onto the bed. After turning into a ghoul and fighting for many years, this kind of dreadful thoughts often haunted him, whether he was asleep or not. Glancing over to the clock on the bedside table, it said 7 am and he yawned. Why the hell were they up so early for? He was stuck between getting up to join them in whatever they were doing and going back to sleep.

Since Touka seemed to not want him to wake up, he decided on the latter and let himself drift off to a much-needed sleep.

—

Touka quickly picked the bowl up and placed it back onto the table before turning to Ichika with a frown on her face. "Be careful, you don't want to spoil the surprise for papa, do you?"

"I'm sorry, mama!"

It was Kaneki's birthday today and they planned to surprise him by baking a cake for him.

—

A few hours later, he turned on his back and slowly opened his eyes. He heard a loud 'pop' as confetti fell down on him and he felt something warm press on both of his cheeks. Fully awake now, he realized that his wife and daughter had just kissed him on his cheeks and were looking down at him with a smile on their faces.

"Happy birthday, Papa!"

"Happy birthday Ken."

Hearing both sentences at the same time by his 2 most beloved people in the entire brought a huge smile to his face and he wrapped his arms around them. To think he'd completely forgotten that today was his birthday. "Thank you."

Before Touka left the room, he held her back by her wrist and she turned to look at him. "Hey, are you alright? You said you've been having back pains since yesterday."

She stared down at her swollen belly with a smile. "I'm okay. Pretty sure your son just can't wait to come out."

A smile appeared his face at her reply.

Kaneki settled down at the dining table and waited patiently for something they said they'd bring to him. Suddenly, he heard someone singing. "Happy birthday to you..."

Whisking his head around, he saw Touka holding a cake in her hands and Ichika standing by her side. They walked towards him slowly whilst singing the birthday song and placed the cake onto the table in front of him. Tears brimming in his eyes, he stared down at the brown-colored cake and colorful candles.

"Make a wish, papa!"

"Mm, I shall."

He closed his eyes and wished for his family and friends to be healthy and safe always. Opening his eyes again, he blew on the candles' fire and they went out. Ichika ran to get the plates and cutleries and sat down beside her mama who was opposite papa. Her mama was just teasing papa about how he cried when he saw the cake.

"I'm happy that you guys got me a cake, but..only Ichika can eat this."

"We made it, using normal ingredients and a little of human meat. So we can eat." Touka explained.

His eyes widened at first, before he covered his mouth and started to laugh. "Touka, I can't believe that you would actually bake a cake for me. I mean your cooking skills are horrible—ouch!" He stopped when she pinched his cheek in irritation and released her hand. "I never planned on making it but Ichika wanted to! Be grateful that she planned this surprise for you!"

Kaneki smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome!! Eat, papa!" Ichika exclaimed, pushing the plate and fork to him.

Kaneki and Touka managed to choke the cake down without throwing up whilst Ichika ate it normally. After they were done, it was present giving time. Ichika placed a paper booklet onto the table and pushed it to her father. "Your present!"

He stared down at it. "Kiss coupons?"

"Mm! Whenever you want Ichika to kiss you, use the coupons! I made 20!" She said, bringing 2 fingers out and grinned.

Kaneki beamed and tore one coupon out. "Then I can use one now, right? One kiss please."

"Sure!!" The girl reached out to kiss her papa's cheek and he hugged her in response. "Thank you, Icchan. Papa loves the present."

"Welcome! Ah—it's time to feed Mia*!"

*Mia is their pet rabbit that Ken bought for Touka last year.

With that, she jumped off the chair and ran into her room to find the rabbit. The male looked at his wife with a smile and held his hands out. "My present, please."

"I didn't get any for you."

He frowned and had a downward gaze. "..I see. I was looking forward to it.."

Pushing an A5 sized booklet towards him, she grinned and pinched his cheek. "I was just joking. Here's your present. I made it myself so don't expect too much of it."

"I'll like anything you give me."

"Flattering won't get you anywhere, Kaneki Ken."

With a grin hanging from his lips, he slowly opened the book and the first page said 'the Kaneki family moments over the years'. Flipping the page, he saw a picture of their marriage, then Touka's ultrasound, Ichika's 1st birthday and many pictures taken during important moments.

"As ghouls, we weren't able to keep any pictures but now that we can, I just want us to have memories we can look back upon when we're old and wrinkly—wait, are you crying?" She asked, shocked that her husband started tearing up out of nowhere. Grabbing a tissue to wipe his tears away, she sighed at her pathetic husband who always cries at the smallest things. "Geez, you need to fix your habit of crying easily. You're already 30."

Though she said that, her tone was playful and he laughed. "Yeah, I should. But thank you, I love this present so much. I hope we can fill this book up with many more memories."

Her eyes softened. "We will."

Encircling an arm around her, he tilted his head to press his lips against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Touka's face scrunched up when they separated and she placed a hand on her stomach. "Ken, I think I'm going into labor."

"W-What?!" He got down on his knees and saw water dripping down her legs. His heart raced as he quickly got up and looked everywhere. "We need to go to the hospital. My car keys..!"

She grabbed his arm and forced a smile. "Calm down. I'll be fine."

He nodded and shouted for his daughter.

—

Instead of driving to the hospital, he decided that carrying her and going by foot was faster. As he jumped from building to building with Touka in his arms and Ichika on his back, he quickly passed her over to the doctors when they arrived. Yomo, Ayato, Nishiki and the others arrived soon after and they waited patiently outside the operating theatre for her to come out.

Finally, after 4 hours, a baby's wails could be heard and the doctor exited. "You can come in now."

Only Ken and Ichika went in and stared at the baby Touka held in her arms. Though she looked utterly exhausted and was sweating heavily, the look she gave the child was warm and bright. "It's a boy. His name will be Kou. Hold him." She whispered and Kaneki took the crying child in his arms. Tears prickled in his eyes as he stared down at his son, and realized that he resembled both of his parents; with his violet hair and grey eyes.

"I guess you can say it's my 2nd birthday present for you. It seems Kou wants to be here for your birthday too." Touka joked.

Pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead, he smiled down at her with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much."

Today was one of the best birthdays he's ever had in his entire life and he prayed for even happier birthdays in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated :>


End file.
